<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>村西故事 by muxinbobo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595712">村西故事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/muxinbobo/pseuds/muxinbobo'>muxinbobo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/muxinbobo/pseuds/muxinbobo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>傻子文学、乡村文学 /双性警告</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>HunLay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>村西故事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>零.</p><p>村里头都知道，最西头老槐树下，住着一个傻子。</p><p>傻子姓张，叫什么名字谁也不知道，只知道里面带了个兴字，是从前专程叫城里来的支教老师给起的，傻子叫了个斯文名儿，可真够讽刺的。</p><p>傻子模样倒是挺漂亮的，头发半长，乱糟糟的，身上总穿着件红色小褂子，下面是脏兮兮瞧不出颜色的宽裤子，一个人住在那儿村角儿，与周遭的村民都不相邻。</p><p>当然也是因为没人愿意搭理他，那傻子又傻又疯，前些年村里出了名的老实小伙子瞧他可怜，没事便去给他送点吃的穿的，一开始那傻子虽然蜷缩在角落一声不吭，也不说谢，也不给个笑脸，就只是蹲在角落里抬着一双水灵灵眼睛警惕的瞧着外面来的人。</p><p>后来也不知怎的，一次小伙子又去给傻子送吃的，却不知哪里惹了那傻子，据小伙子说，那傻子冲过来便狠狠咬他的耳朵，疯狗似的凶狠，不生生扯下来一块肉不松嘴，还是路过的老刘叔听见惨叫，死活将人从傻子嘴里救下来，自个手上也被生生撕咬掉块血淋淋的伤口，小指骨都露出来，那小伙子更不必说，耳朵到底没保住，被傻子吐在煤灰里，怎么着也不能接上了。</p><p>傻子也不是天生傻的，爱给丫头小子讲故事的老王伯说，那傻子从前也可怜，不过刚会走他娘受不了穷日子跟着城里人跑了，就一大老爷们独自拉扯他，爷们媳妇儿跑了心里也是苦，常年都是醉醺醺的模样，对傻子也非打即骂，后来有天喝了酒下矿，矿塌了，爷们喝多了反应不及，生生埋死在里面了。</p><p>那时傻子也不过十岁，叔家的婶子瞧他模样好看就留下来养到了十五，哪知一天隔壁村的醉汉来村里找村里人喝酒，瞧见村口石台子背后拿石头在树上学写字的傻子，半醉着瞧傻子漂亮，把傻子当成了女人，按在地上就要强奸，傻子吓坏了，凄厉哭喊的声响半个村都能听见，却没人愿意来帮帮傻子跟个喝多了没轻没重的酒鬼干架，绝望下傻子疯狂拿手里的小石头划酒鬼的脸，使劲砸酒鬼的眼睛，那时候酒鬼正巧摸到傻子下面儿那根男人的物件，一懵神下酒劲散了大半儿，脸上就被破了相。</p><p>酒鬼从那开始便半瞎了只眼，瞧不得强光，视野也模糊的紧，脸上更满是血，缝了十几针，留了几道极为难看的疤痕，不过傻子也自那夜的冲击起就傻了，疯疯癫癫的，瞧见人就躲，也没再说过话。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>壹.</p><p>吴世勋再见到傻子，是在一周后。</p><p>他那时刚下了课，一帮二三年级的小女孩簇拥着他，嚷嚷着让好说话的老师给她们买村头小卖铺的香芋味奶糖，不买不许他走。有几个孩子的父母瞧见了，笑盈盈的叫他们不许缠着吴老师，又给吴世勋说吃糖会蛀牙，不要惯着她们。小孩子软乎乎的手心攥着他的衣角，大眼睛可怜兮兮的无声控诉，吴世勋连连后退，只好摇着头好好好的应了。不过到成年人大腿半腰的小孩儿一团云一般叽叽喳喳的围着高高瘦瘦的男人移动，一路走过院子里洗衣浇水晾衣服的人家瞧了，也都习以为常的染上笑意给那年轻人打招呼，小土狗都摇着尾巴跟在后面跑。</p><p>寻常的日子却因为小卖铺前的骚乱打破，一众农户围了几圈，当中尽是谩骂起哄声，时不时夹杂着几声凄厉的尖叫，老天，那声音可真是刺耳绝望，声线尖锐的像利刃尖刀，一旁围观的妇人都厌恶的捂紧了耳朵，小声骂道，“真是疯子！”</p><p>小孩子被这副场面吓到，吴世勋这才蹲下来摸了摸几颗小脑袋，“先回家去，老师明天上课给你们带奶糖。”</p><p>那里面就是那傻子。</p><p>傻子被吓坏了，又像是发狂了，佝偻着身子半蹲着，身上仍旧穿着那件满是污迹的红褂子，布鞋顶都被磨破了洞，露出一小块意外白皙的脚趾，低着头，一张脸藏起来，若是周围人群能给他让出一丝的道——他立刻就会像被丢石头的流浪狗一般头也不回的逃窜回那个破破烂烂的木屋里，真正与世隔绝。</p><p>“他怎么了？”吴世勋朝旁边的男人问道，那人也是他在教的一个孩子的父亲，拿着一根不知哪儿胡乱捡来的木棍，凶神恶煞的朝着那傻子。见到是吴世勋，男人这才立刻恢复些平日憨厚的笑脸，眼尾的褶子挤出来，手里的木棍立刻换了只手，脏乎乎的手心往裤腿上抹了抹，甚至笨拙的像平日电视里仅能看到的新闻联播频道里那样与吴世勋握了手，才殷勤的给吴世勋讲解了眼下的场景。</p><p>“他呀，是个傻子，凶得很，又没亲戚，今个逮到还是个贼——瞧他手里的红票子，他哪来的钱！”</p><p>红票子——</p><p>老天！那傻子如初见那样蜷缩一团全身打颤，可怜的身板被那粗鲁的老板拉扯一把就踉跄几步险些摔倒，他居然没看到，那傻子手里还紧紧攥着两张红色的纸币，任凭半大的孩子起哄拿石头砸他也没松手，那是他上次见面——</p><p>“那是我给的！”</p><p>混乱不堪的场面被年轻人喝声制止，傻子正被胖女子推搡着夺手里的纸票，女人被突发的情况制止，只能气愤的将傻子一把推倒在地，那傻子被土地上的石子磨破了皮肉，闷哼一声连连退回墙角，不安的抬头瞧了眼声音的来源处，</p><p>果然是他。</p><p> </p><p>好漂亮的眼睛。</p><p>整个这场风波中，那傻子也没抬过头一眼，周围人觉着他是心虚，更是理直气壮的“讨伐”这村里的贼，不过一瞬间就这一眼，倒是让安静下来的人群悉数心底一颤。</p><p>那傻子脸上也满是黑灰泥巴，瞧不出什么模样，却偏生一副略微下坠的垂眼角，大眼睛抬眼一瞧，满眼的泪光在黑乎乎的脸蛋上更是水淋淋的惊人，像是村东孩子爱去的那片小池塘，若是入了夜，满池的星子都要掉进他眸里。</p><p>“那是我给他的钱，之前他帮我指了路，我给他的。”短暂的失神后吴世勋才拾回了理智，语无伦次的重复着解释，伸手示意大伙把手里的东西放下，那男人将信将疑的把随手抄起的犁子放下来，“吴老师，你不用可怜他，这傻子从前咬掉人耳朵的时候就像个疯狗，这回又偷东西，非得教训教训不可！”</p><p>“这钱的确是我给他的！”吴世勋再次重复了一遍，表情严肃下来，浓眉拧起来，倒有几分吓人的气场，“你是警察吗？”</p><p>“你——”男人自知理亏，讨个没趣，瞧这新来的家伙可是城里来的不是好惹的主儿，只好气恼的回头骂道，“都瞧啥瞧！”满口多管闲事之类的暗骂悻悻溜回了家。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
贰.</p><p>吴世勋是最近十几年以来第一次派来支教的大学生。</p><p>村里好些年没来过支教大学生，纵使条件艰苦，也都尽量紧着给吴世勋使，据说吴世勋不光有文化，家境在城里也是优秀的很，加上模样也英俊，成日里都有外村的闺女来旁听，上赶着要给吴世勋处对象。</p><p>村里人瞧着一波一波外村闺女老大不乐意了，吴世勋是个香饽饽，那也是城里派来给他自个村的，怎么着也轮不到别的村来抢，他们村也不缺漂亮闺女。</p><p>于是每周两次，打着教学的名儿给吴世勋相亲对象，村里的闺女都瞧了个遍，陈家媳妇都磨破了嘴皮子，也没见吴世勋一个瞧得上的肯点头。也是，人家毕竟城里少爷，哪里瞧得上乡下闺女，村里虽叹气金龟婿无望，但也便宜不了别村人，这才稍显安慰些。</p><p>“吴老师，这附近十里八乡标志些的闺女了都给你瞧过了，桥东村的要再来，你给我说，我陈婶保管给你打走再也不敢来！”见吴世勋实在不肯松口，陈家的只好也不便宜旁人这样说，不过这话倒是吴世勋乐意听的事儿，想着一波一波的闺女送来一个个给他瞧，跟选妃似的，也是实在没啥意思，嘴上故作遗憾的敷衍道，“再没有别的女孩了？看来的确还没到缘分时候，那就先不处了。”</p><p>这话到了直肠子的对方耳朵里却成了遗憾的意思，想着这么个英俊大小伙子处不到合适对象哪还成，陈家的一拍大腿，爽快笑道，“呀，吴老师这么俊，那还能找不着媳妇儿不成？也是俺欠考虑，这俩不认识的非被俺塞这儿面对面坐着大眼瞪小眼能有啥感觉，过两天俺每天下了课陪你四处逛逛，没准儿碰上有缘的呢！”</p><p>我——我不是我没有我不想！</p><p>吴世勋脸色一变，那陈家的已经笑着起身，又再度保证道，“你放心，俺一定给你找着个好的！”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
吴世勋真想打烂自个的破嘴。</p><p>不过话既然说出去了，人家热情替他操心，吴世勋也没有拒绝的理儿，只好每天傍晚下了课，就跟着陈家的在这村里兜兜转转，这村子本不大，没跟着逛几日也便几乎都熟络了，路过的人都会笑盈盈的吴老师吴老师的喊着打招呼，小孩子会总跟着英俊的外来老师屁股后面当小尾巴，脏脏的小脸蛋红扑扑的眨着眼睛给吴世勋讲今天中午吃了几个馒头，田里那棵桃树年年只会开花从不结果儿，听说城里小孩都爱吃大白兔，可香可甜了是不是真的，吴世勋一一耐心的回了，说下次回城里给你们带来尝。</p><p>村里各个角落人住民几乎都跟吴世勋熟络透了，今儿陈家的来娘家客，陪吴世勋逛了一半就得回屋做饭去，吴世勋便自个在附近逛。</p><p>这些天整个村子都转了遍，成天溜达的地方自然没劲，吴世勋便哪儿没见过偏往哪儿去瞧，随便逛着七扭八歪走过了几个陌生的岔口，周遭的人家逐渐少了，天色暗下来，等发觉到略微有点不安，四周就只剩下孤零零的一户人家。</p><p>倒怪吓人的。</p><p>吴世勋想着，来时的路七扭八歪，早忘了回去该怎么走。该死的山村，没一条规规矩矩的直线道，害他拐来拐去早就——好吧，不得不说他就是迷路了，眼下也只得硬着头皮去敲那户人家的门。</p><p>院子门没锁，吴世勋唤了声招呼，也没人应，他便进了门走进了院子。</p><p>院子里破旧不堪，腐朽的木头屋梁子是早就被淘汰的危房，像是没人住似的，可小块菜田又乱七八糟的种着些活得蔫蔫的菜叶子，又像是有人在住的样子，他想了想，一把推开了腐破的木头门。</p><p>啊啊啊———</p><p>一声凄厉的尖叫吓了他一跳，一个影子瞬间钻进墙角缩成一团，像个被擒的兽一般全身打颤，毛发乱蓬蓬的，身上脏乎乎，红色的褂子都快染成了酱色。外头天色都暗了，没电灯的屋里头更是乌漆麻黑，只能勉强瞧出是个人，是男是女，老头还是孩子，一概瞧不起清楚，不过听刚才那声音，是个年轻人的可能性大些。</p><p>“那个——不好意思，你别怕，我只是想问路，外头门没锁，叫了也没人应，我……”吴世勋连忙磕磕巴巴的解释给那个——年轻人听。若是吴世勋突然开门吓到了他，也不至于这般解释后，对方依旧哆嗦个没完——外头的照进来一小片微弱的光线照在那人乱糟糟的头发稍，此刻泛着光不断打颤，一张脸系数埋在双膝里。</p><p>可怜的像个流浪狗。</p><p>吴世勋虽不了解这人为何一个人住在离其他村民都不相邻的山窝里头，但看眼前积了层灰的同样腐木桌子上不知哪里拣来的破碗里的几根勉强煮熟的菜叶子红薯块，又好像能窥探到几分素日的生活情况。</p><p>“你知道回学校的路吗？”虽然这人瞧着疯疯癫癫的不怎么正常，但吴世勋又不得不向眼前这个人问话，那傻子不答他，警惕的观察着外来人，男人不过想走近些，他便再度发了疯一般尖叫，吴世勋不得不退回门口，坐在门槛上和那精神不太稳定的家伙对峙。</p><p>足有半个钟头，那人也并没有和他交流的打算，这么耗着不是办法，吴世勋只好换个方式。</p><p>“我叫吴世勋。”<br/>
......<br/>
“看你门没有锁直接进来了抱歉，你好点了吗？”<br/>
......<br/>
“那个，我在村东那小学支教，今天走着走着认不清路了...”<br/>
......<br/>
“你...别那么紧张...好吧，要是你真的不想回答，我自己出去碰碰运气——”吴世勋叹口气，显然眼前的人油盐不进，他总不能强迫别人帮忙，只好无奈的站起身转头又看了眼角落里的人，“抱歉了。”</p><p>若不是粗糙的布料略微摩擦的声音，那点细如蚊声的“...那边”吴世勋几乎没听到，显然不知是什么使然那人突然就换了念头，立刻收回脚步猛地转身，又吓得那家伙一缩头，只能瞧他伸出细瘦的手腕子指了个方向，低哑细若的声音几乎听不出声线，勉强可以听到他说，“桥头...右拐......看到歪脖子树...左拐....最后岔口、往左...往前...”</p><p>“桥头右拐——歪脖子树左拐——岔口向左——”吴世勋一面跟着他重复，将路线努力记到脑子里，确保记清楚了，这才点头道了谢便要告别，可瞧了眼桌子上那点寒酸冷透了的晚饭，又忍不住回头从口袋里掏出两张百元钞票，朝那人走近了些——天，用于自卫的凄厉喊声再度随之响起，吴世勋不得不捂住耳朵连连后退到足够的距离，蹲下来将那几张纸币放在地上，“给你的。”</p><p>那人好像几乎没见过这东西，惊讶的抬起头，不过黑暗里只能看见一对亮晶晶的眸子满是惊愕，“为....为啥？...”</p><p>“嗯——我们那儿的习惯，问路的人表达感谢会给钱。”吴世勋想了想，做出了个哄孩子似的回答，对方却一时沉默了。</p><p>“你、你...那的、人....好....”</p><p>简短的词汇拼凑，毫无逻辑听不出什么，吴世勋猜他大约是好话，点点头告诉他可以拿钱去买些吃的来，转身离开了。</p><p>那便是吴世勋第一次见到傻子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>此刻的傻子还像第一次见到他那时，惶恐的缩成一团，眼睛里的恐惧好像全世界尽是施暴者。眼下没人打头闹事了，周围瞧热闹的也都散了，只剩两人僵持在石头桥边的小卖铺前儿。约莫二十分钟人群里几个零零星星的被拂了面子不肯松口，仍骂骂咧咧说着这傻子伤人，下次看见还得教训他，吴世勋定定瞧了眼声源地，掷地有声道，“我教他，不叫他伤人。叔，现在世道变了，谁也不准私刑打人。”</p><p>“走，我们回去。”吴世勋朝那傻子伸出手勾了勾指尖，不过原本还傻乎乎打量他的小脑袋立刻便垂下去，还是那副应激反应的流浪狗一般又可怜又随时要咬人的模样。吴世勋耐心的等着小傻子渐渐打颤微弱下来，想握住他细白的手腕子起来，那傻子便立刻弹开躲掉了，好一会才轻轻发出个音节来，“我....脏...”</p><p>原来是因为这个，衣着得体得有点格格不入的男人略微愣了愣，瞧了眼那小傻子狼狈可怜的模样，无奈摇了摇头，低头瞧了眼，仍旧伸出手朝向那个脏兮兮像个垃圾的家伙，“那捏我的袖子。”</p><p>傻子愣了愣，上下警惕的打量着男人实在没有什么危险的信号，细细的手指头颤巍巍伸出来，捏住了男人一点点的衣袖。两人慢慢的往那破烂的木屋走，夕阳的光洒在石头桥上折射些星子一般的微光，金黄色的光芒将大地悉数染成了油画般蜜色的调子，照耀着无名石桥上毫不相称的两个人。傻子呆呆的小步子的走，定定望着眼前浅色衬衫的背影。那衬衫得体干净，一道折痕也没有，细腻的暗纹泛着丝绸质地柔软的光泽，自己脏乎乎的手指头捏个小尖，仍染上个格格不入的黑手印，过长的发捋遮住晦暗的眸子，瞧不出想些什么。</p><p>傻子简单无序的小脑袋里，第一次尝到了被人保护的滋味。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>叁.</p><p>吴世勋打那起便开始每周来两次傻子家。</p><p>吴世勋虽说了要教他，可来的这一个月，也都只是傻子蹲在墙角，他就坐在门槛，支在板凳上改作业，改完了入了黑就离开，也没有强迫傻子和他交流或者学什么，有时见傻子细瘦的模样，又忍不住有时给他带些米面，有时丢给他几颗糖，有时会是饼干酥果，不过傻子好像都没有吃，上次吴世勋放在哪儿的，下次来瞧还在那放着，还真是警惕。</p><p>上周是清明，吴世勋回家放了几天假，和家人出门逛街，却鬼使神差买了一堆零食回去，那对骤然一瞥的下垂眸子时不时就要钻进脑海里，直勾勾的盯得他心虚又悸动——那是个傻子，脏兮兮的、傻乎乎的、又凶又怕人，就是只流浪狗也是最不讨人喜欢的那种，他就偏偏有点担心，虽然傻子也几乎没理过他，可四周里八次的准时去，也不知道这么突然断了，傻子有没有以为他又被抛弃了，会不会又有人去打他。</p><p>那双眼睛那么亮那么干净，那天露出来的手腕子也白的发光，会不会、会不会....他真想把那脏脏的小东西洗净瞧瞧。</p><p>“要不要尝尝这个？”天知道吴世勋干嘛假期一结束便迫不及待跑来举着巧克力讨好那傻子，拜托那可是个傻子。傻子自然警惕的直勾勾望他一眼便钻回自己的角落——他好像在那生了根似的，只要吴世勋来，他就缩在那儿，像个角落里发出来的蘑菇，今天他非得把那朵蘑菇从那儿连根拔起来。</p><p>张艺兴如今虽仍不爱理他，但好歹不会动不动颤抖尖叫，瞧他拿出一条黑乎乎的东西朝他扬了扬，张艺兴便皱着眉摇头，表示拒绝。</p><p>是的，傻子叫张艺兴。开头就说过，傻子有个斯文名儿，多讽刺。</p><p>“艺兴，别怕，我不会害你。”吴世勋说道。说起来吴世勋知道傻子的名儿的时候还的确愣了愣，当时傻子被他惹的不厌其烦，眉头拧紧，一双柔和的眼睛凶狠的瞪出凌厉的转角，一字一顿的吐出自个的名字。</p><p>“...艺、兴...我...张..艺兴......”</p><p>“不信，我吃一口你看，很甜的，你会喜欢。”吴世勋咬了块手里的巧克力，在两米的距离蹲在和张艺兴交流，不过一般都是他单方面交流。</p><p>两人的距离经过两个月的接触被允许缩短到了两米，这对吴世勋算是个令人惊讶的进步。若说刚开始要教张艺兴接触他人与世界是因为同情或是当下的冲动，随着时间的推移，在那小家伙身上付出的心血和每一点点成效，都令人欣喜非常又极富成就感。</p><p>若那傻子艺兴当真渐渐好起来，不知会不会用他漂亮的下垂眼泪汪汪的感谢他，用那双细白的手捏他的衣角。</p><p>没人能抵抗甜蜜可可与糖果的滋味。</p><p>颇长的相处后，对那男人的警惕层层瓦解，信任感从某次的微笑里悄然建立第一块砖石，之后的速度显然便以次方增长，简单空白的脑袋里对这个人类建立起“安全”的信号，傻子艺兴第一次朝他靠近了。</p><p>他像个初生的幼兽似的，懵懂无知却又谨慎小心，一对下垂眼直勾勾的来回打量着男人的表情与动作，吴世勋知道眼下就是他略微皱一下眉，那小东西便能立刻倒退九十九步缩回自己破烂的巢里，他不禁屏住呼吸——极力轻柔的朝他释放出友善的信号，将手里的巧克力剥干净皮向对方靠近了些，“要不要尝尝，没事的。”</p><p>张艺兴猫着腰，幼犬似的朝那东西嗅了嗅，香甜浓郁的陌生味道溜进鼻尖里，在堡垒门口蛊惑他探出第一步世界——那看上去的确美好，他小心地、谨慎的踏出门槛，一缕风都能让他惊恐的一抖，确保并没有什么可以伤害到他，才轻轻在那块奇怪却香甜的东西上舔了一口。</p><p>甜蜜的、和老槐树上结的花的甜味不同，更甜腻浓郁，咬一口、细腻柔滑的甜蜜像颗炮弹在口腔里迸发，颅腔都感受到愉悦的滋味——甜味当真会激发愉悦感。</p><p>之后那个家伙像饿极了的幼兽似的，毫无形象可言的几乎几口将那条巧克力尽数吞进嘴里，牙齿咬下来，猩红的舌头伸出来向上勾，将那块食物卷进口中，不过胡乱咀嚼几下便咬下下一口——吴世勋真怕他会被自己呛到。</p><p>最后一口吞进口中，太过急切咬到了男人的手指，吴世勋不禁闷哼一声，张艺兴连忙抬起头，看吴世勋并没有表现出更多疼痛的模样，才继续吞咽口中的奇怪的食物，意犹未尽的左右扫视了圈没有找到更多，只好失落的舔了舔那根手指上剩下的残渣，懵懂的抬起头，支离破碎的艰难吐出字符，“....还、要...”</p><p>老天，这也太近了些。</p><p>衣领子里露出来的冷白色皮肤纵是污迹也遮掩不住宛若瓷娃娃般的质感，皮肤下细细的青色血管也能瞧得清楚，血色的唇瓣丰软殷红，下唇瓣当中甚至有道蜜桃线——要了命，太过于好亲的些。眼睛总是水汪汪的可怜的钳在脏兮兮的小脸上直勾勾的望他，湿软的小舌头卷着他的手指将巧克力屑卷进嘴巴，吐出的字符透露出他自己并不懂的别样意味，真叫人心猿意马。</p><p>可——对个傻子动心思未免也太禽兽了些吧。</p><p>吴世勋不由暗骂了句，踉踉跄跄站起来后退几步，低声说了句“下次来再给你带”，转身头也不回的匆匆逃走了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>肆.</p><p>从那次起，吴世勋已经半个月没在踏足过那个破烂的地方了。</p><p>谁能想到城里来的为人师表的吴世勋对一个傻子动了旖旎心思，这简直畜生行为——我是说，这太过分了。</p><p>总之吴世勋并不会让自己成为个痴傻儿强奸犯，虽然这家伙真是该死的漂亮又诱人，纯情又淫荡的引诱他，说实话那样的人每天在他面前那样湿漉漉的望着他舔他的手指，他可保证不了不会发生些什么糟糕的事情。也许没人会信——那不能怪他，真的，是傻子引诱他，那不能单单怪他。</p><p>总之，为了从根源解决问题，吴世勋索性离他远远的，眼不见心不烦。</p><p>这法子起初还真奏效。在经历了几天的不适应后，吴世勋渐渐开始将那家伙淡忘了些，起码不会上课时满脑子想着傻子的下垂眼，傻子的肉嘴唇——那上面还有蜜桃线，丰满的很好舔的样子。</p><p>可与此同时，他又觉得傻子开始无处不在的。</p><p>比如给孩子们分糖果时，他又想到给傻子的零食，除了那块巧克力，傻子一个都没吃过，真的白费了他的苦心，他又开始生气。</p><p>比如课间听到仅有的另一位老师与学生家长在聊天，耳朵在接受到“傻子”这样的词汇后意外的敏感，之后大串的故事通通倒进他耳朵里。</p><p>傻子成了孤儿——傻子被强奸——傻子成了傻子——傻子咬掉了好心的小伙子的耳朵。</p><p>“那傻子也是可怜。”女人作出总结，长长的叹了气，叹到吴世勋心坎儿里，烫的心脏一缩。</p><p>难怪傻子那么警惕。</p><p>吴世勋不得不想到傻子在与他相处的两个月里的变化，或许表面瞧着并不大，可他能看出来傻子水淋淋的眼睛里一点点消散的敌意与逐渐堆砌的信任，若是他放弃了——再度被抛弃伤害的傻子大概再也不可能有好转的迹象了，他的付出通通白费，或许更糟。</p><p> </p><p><br/>
“哇——快来看——！傻子来学校啦！”</p><p>敏感的两个字烫的耳朵一激灵，吴世勋条件反射便跳起来，上课的铃声几乎同时骤然响起——大半的学生只好不情愿的放弃凑热闹溜回教室去，不过仍有不少体育课的小孩子或是调皮的，像之前围着他要糖那样团团堵住想要逃走的傻子——他看着真是惊慌无措极了，手脚都不知道该放到哪里好，又想往学校里面的方向求助，又想转头慌忙逃走，小孩子围着他拍着手转圈圈，笑着唱起村里的童谣。</p><p>“村西住着张痴儿<br/>
身穿红袄含乳臭儿<br/>
破烂茅屋养乞儿<br/>
好赖不分像野狗<br/>
一口咬人半边脸儿<br/>
......”</p><p>“都回去教室！！”一众小孩子咯咯笑得兴起，一声凶恶的喝声骤然响起。</p><p>那声音真吓人，凶的好像想吃人，一群小孩子面面相觑，无措的瞧着他们平日好说话的吴老师——他从没这样发火过，握着拳，几乎要一只手把个小孩子拎起来，当中几个小丫头吓坏了，哇的一声哭出来，拔腿往教室跑去了，后面几个男孩子这才敢动弹，一群乌泱泱的迅速逃走了。</p><p>“艺兴，你怎么来了？”他的傻子吓坏了，全身哆嗦，咬紧唇一动不动，僵直反应似的，对他的话充耳不闻，嘴唇都咬出好大颗血珠来。</p><p>吴世勋心下一沉，继而咚咚咚快速跳动起来，傻子的应激反应通常都很激烈，这样一声不吭倒是他初次见——这么想着，他又不禁有点害怕，尝试轻轻握住他的小臂，那家伙也一点反应都没有。</p><p>该死的——小畜生。</p><p>吴世勋不禁心下暗骂了句，虽说小孩子不懂事，为此他对孩子从来自然也宽松和蔼些，可现在显然他并没有更多理智思考的能力，脑海里满是张艺兴无助的眼神。</p><p>那些理智的中立骤然崩塌瓦解，他不禁咬紧牙，心下对那帮小孩子加以恶毒的咒骂，握住傻子的手臂往给傻子安全感的破木屋方向走。</p><p> </p><p>“吴老师！你疯了！”</p><p>“吴老师牵着傻子！”</p><p>“哇吴老师喜欢傻子！吴老师喜欢傻子！”</p><p>身后传来各种乱七八糟起哄的声音，吴世勋拧紧眉毛，头也不回的快步拉着傻子离开了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>伍.</p><p>吴世勋由着他钻回在那角落里，他知道张艺兴缩回那扇门了，大概不仅如此，这次他甚至落了锁，情况更严重了。</p><p>三四个小时的沉默，傻子就像是座雕塑似的——除了他一直不断的颤抖，额角都沁出许多冷汗，平时红红的嘴唇像是抽干了血液，苍白的略有些吓人。</p><p>“艺兴，你是不是发烧了？”张艺兴的模样看上去太糟了，吴世勋不禁靠近了些，老天，他不过靠近了一步，那家伙便连忙努力往角落里蜷缩的更小，歇斯底里，拼劲全力的凄厉尖叫起来。</p><p>那声音简直像凄楚的悲鸣，忍不住令人心下慌张几乎想逃，吴世勋心底一颤，不由得捂住耳朵后退了几步，却又略微一顿咬紧牙，大步走上去一把抱住了那个倾尽全力的家伙。</p><p>像对这个糟糕世界的报复，像对敌人的满腔怨恨，也像是那颗残破混乱的脑袋里，难能残存的本能求生的自卫。</p><p>他像是喊不动了，也像是无声的崩溃，傻子到底停下来了，毫无血色的嘴唇打着哆嗦，无助的由着身上比他有力的多的男人紧紧抱着他，眼泪像失控的水龙头一般汩汩流淌下来，不知滋味的咬紧还在冒血珠的嘴唇，单薄的身子不住的打颤，被吴世勋更紧紧箍进怀里，胸腔都痛了。</p><p>“我……上次的……想吃……”傻子呆呆的抬起头，眨了下眼睛努力的说，“我……要……要你……”</p><p>我需要你。</p><p>傻子说不出来，但是吴世勋听懂了。他要上次的巧克力，他也要他，所以他今天去找他。</p><p>似乎想到刚才那帮孩子的童谣，傻子又不禁哆嗦起来，他紧紧的，紧紧的抓着吴世勋，细白的指头把吴世勋白衬衫的布料都抓破了，脸色白的像灰白的墙泥，嘴唇颤抖的难以发声，“他……该死！……他……欺负我……他欺负我……他和酒、鬼一样！……他该……死！不要打我……不……要打我！你……相、信我……是他、是他先……欺负我……才……咬他……你不要打我……！”</p><p>“我相信你，艺兴，我相信你。”吴世勋铮红了眼眶，咬紧牙关忍下心底的冲动。</p><p>王八蛋，该死的王八蛋，该死的村子。</p><p>“我相信你，他该死！你别激动，你别怕，”吴世勋真说不出滋味，身上的人浑身滚烫没有骨头似的贴着他，不断的细微打颤，贴着那脏乎乎的小家伙的额头，温度明显不自然的升高，“你发烧了艺兴。”</p><p>“我相信你，你也相信我好不好，别坐到地上，你发烧了。”吴世勋把他一把抱起来，小傻子烧的脑袋糊涂，就只是紧紧抓着他破裂的衬衫不松手，吴世勋把他放到床上，紧紧裹进棉被里。</p><p>如今早已是春，温度不低，傻子却在冬日的棉被里仍旧时而冷的打颤时而热的满额的汗。他得洗个热水澡，吃了药舒服的睡一觉才行。</p><p>吴世勋头脑乱糟糟的，先回了住的地方拿来了装着各种片剂的小药包，找到退烧药喂给他——那傻子已经糊涂了，昏昏沉沉的，全身没了力气，长久的营养不良与糟糕的环境，他太虚弱了，老天，在一个落后山村里，高烧死掉也不是稀罕事，何况是个惹人厌的傻子。若是没有吴世勋，大约他死掉了，也不会有人发现的了。</p><p>毫无意识的人压根不会喝药吞咽了，小小的药片抵在唇瓣上——就只是那样而已，傻子那些顽强如草芥的求生欲也也跟着意识退去，纵然吴世勋捏着那个尖下巴撬开牙齿将药片塞进去，它也只是贴在柔软的舌头上，不会往喉管里进入一毫米。</p><p>没人会看着这样一个可怜的家伙这样病下去，他已经受尽了苦头了。吴世勋紧紧盯着那张小脸，长长吐口气，把那片苦涩的药片含在舌尖，捏着傻子的尖下巴强硬的灌了一点井水，探上前把药片渡了过去。</p><p>真不知道该不该算是一个吻，他还没亲过嘴呢。</p><p>吴世勋乱七八糟的想着，若是初吻，这又的确太糟糕了，吻一个毫无意识的傻子，傻子若是醒着，没准也会给他的耳朵来上血淋淋的一口。口腔里尽是药片融化的苦味，要知道吴世勋最讨厌苦味与药味，得，苦涩的药片停留在他口腔的时间大约比他前二十余年加起来都要漫长，不仅如此，那家伙一点都不配合——吴世勋努力将药片抵进深处，捏紧他的下巴要他顺着喉咙吞进那片溶解了大半的药片。</p><p>一颗药片一半都溶进自个口中，吴世勋只好加大剂量反复几次这般艰难把那药片喂了进去，也不知道没病吃药会不会留下什么毛病，他胡乱想着，抵上喉口的舌尖忽的被什么东西碰了一下。</p><p>软滑的，温热的，呆愣愣慢吞吞的在入侵物上来回扫荡，好像在确定是什么东西。</p><p>吴世勋打个激灵，睁开眼一瞧——别问他为什么闭眼，这只是为了救人罢了，真的。总之，那双眼睛迷迷糊糊的缓慢睁开了，几秒钟短暂的失焦状态有点……嗯色欲，并非吴世勋想的多，你若是瞧见那对漂亮的下垂眼失焦迷离的模样，相信你也会那样想。</p><p>“拜托了，别喊，艺兴，你发烧了，我得帮你，我相信你，你也要相信我，还记得吗。”吴世勋在那张脸上露出惊恐前提前安抚他，跳起来先退开了些给他适应的过程，打湿了那块破破烂烂的布巾又拧紧挤出多余的水分，走过来给那张脏兮兮的脸蛋擦净——傻子一定不知道他有多好看，脸蛋线条立体又精致，五官漂亮又柔软，他手里的动作都不由慢下来——傻子不由因为他的反常有点紧张的抿起唇，他居然还有对酒窝。大手在那张逐渐白净的脸蛋上呆愣，好一会，才想起将布料叠成块放到傻子滚烫的额头上。</p><p>冰凉湿湿的东西放上去，头脑好像当真就舒服了些。直勾勾警惕的打量的小脸并没有发现对方的丝毫敌意，精神放松了些，脑袋又有点沉重昏沉了。</p><p>“巧……巧力……要……”</p><p>嘴巴里残留的苦味令人讨厌，傻子又不禁想起那天尝到的甜头，通红的舌头伸出来，无意识的舔湿了干燥的唇瓣。</p><p>眼前的人不知道什么回事，露骨的盯着他，傻子有点害怕，略微缩了缩身子，又忍不住伸出来握住男人的手臂，讨食的小狗似的，湿漉漉的，可怜兮兮的望着他，“冷……难、受……要……”</p><p>真是又可怜又想笑。吴世勋无奈的摇摇头，真是个傻子，都这样了，还想着要吃。</p><p>不过想到小院里枯死的菜叶子，从前傻子并不吃他的东西，如今甚至吴世勋拿来的零食竟然在些半月内吃了精光，他又有些笑不出来了。</p><p>小傻子病里的讨食并非贪馋，他是在求生，他饿了很久了。</p><p>该死，他怎么就没有来看看，他是饿了多久了。</p><p>吴世勋来的匆忙，外套口袋里只有几颗奶糖和一小袋曲奇饼干，那是他答应带给最后一排的小丫头的，不过下午被小傻子闹了一出，自然忘了这件事，他连忙拆开那袋曲奇，怕傻子又像那样吃噎到自己，就只是一块掰成一半，半块半块的给他，他急的起身将东西拼命塞进嘴里，过于急切果然还是呛到了，咳的苍白的脸蛋通红，弓成虾米单薄的缩成一团，眼泪都呛出来，倒是多了些血色。</p><p>“慢点，慢点。”吴世勋将破碗盛的半碗水递给他，他一口气喝了精光，总算学会了慢一点吃男人递过来的食物——那是他吃过最好吃的东西，男人给他带的总是最好吃的，他痴痴的脑袋里想将眼前的人划进自己的圆圈里，可又想起从前那个男人。</p><p>那个男人也给他带东西吃，也会对他温柔的笑呵呵的，也照顾他陪他玩，可突然有一天那男人变了副模样，凶神恶煞的冲过来压住他。他用粗粝的舌头舔他，他凶狠的掐他胸前的肉，好疼，好可怕，数年前被酒鬼压倒的记忆钻出来，恐惧像污浊恶臭的潭水浸满他，他哭也没有用，尖叫也没有用，求饶也没有用，什么棍子似的东西顶着他的屁股，他要捅穿他，他会死的！</p><p>他尖叫的太凄厉了太惨了，他相信没人听不到，他真想有人来救救他吧，他不想死。</p><p>没人救他，多年前他就知道，没人救他。</p><p>他一口咬住眼前人的耳朵，像他的求生欲那样竭尽全力，像殊死抵抗的被逼到角落的兔子奋力一搏，红着眼睛，狠狠咬住就不松口。</p><p>给他食物=想趁他不备咬他的嘴巴，掐他打他捅穿他，想让他死，他们都要他死。</p><p>这个男人也开始咬他了。</p><p>傻子知道这个男人也会捅死他的，可他太饿了，太累了，他的食物那么好吃，死掉好了，他好累，头好痛，不想挣扎了。</p><p>起码——起码他咬的很轻，不疼，他没那么怕他。</p><p>傻子打起哆嗦来。</p><p>发现到这一点，吴世勋知道他又开始发冷了，额头却沁出冷汗，他的被子纵然已经是冬日里最厚的了，依旧又潮湿又单薄，抵御不了病情来势汹汹。</p><p>他只好将那点食物喂完，俯下身隔住被子抱紧傻子，那只不过刚刚靠近，傻子迷迷糊糊，定神直勾勾的盯着他，对准嘴唇咬了上去。</p><p>吴世勋整个人怔住了。</p><p>傻子擒住他的嘴唇，牙齿轻轻的碾磨撕咬，灵活的舌尖探进来，讨好的勾他的舌尖。</p><p>这次的吻是甜甜的芝士曲奇味。</p><p>几乎本能的立刻夺回主动权，吴世勋将人按进被褥里，舌尖撬进唇缝舔舐他每一颗牙齿每一片内壁，虽并没有过多的技巧，就只是嘶啃舔舐，唾液交融被踱来踱去，空气里骤然更热切了几分。</p><p>“谁教你的。”</p><p>傻子好一会才缓过神，男人果然也很急迫的咬他了，不过好像又有点不同，古怪奇异的滋味像被婶子家的灯泡电到手指那次，既麻痹又恐惧，由一点迅速蔓延全身，头发丝都跟着酥麻入骨。</p><p>“……他、他给我吃……吃的……教我咬他嘴巴……”</p><p>妈的</p><p>妈的，他妈的</p><p>吴世勋咬紧牙捏住那张脸蛋瞧着他，脸色阴沉骂道，“蠢货，你不害怕了？”</p><p>他看上去很凶，是不是在生气？</p><p>傻子扒拉着下巴上硬邦邦的手臂，眉毛一拧就要哭出来，咬紧牙关忍住了尖叫的冲动，小猫崽子一样求他，“求求你……求求你……不要打…可以咬吧……掐……不……不要插我……不要插……救救我……我会死的…”</p><p>真是直白露骨又纯情的可怕。</p><p>干净纯洁的脸蛋却接连吐出许多粗鄙露骨的的字符，他大概压根不知道那些意味着什么，只是作出本能的对死亡恐惧的抵抗，手腕子引着敌人的大手放在自己身上，泪汪汪的，可怜兮兮的示意尽情玩弄他吧，可是轻一点，不要打他，不要贯穿他，他会死掉的。</p><p>傻子在勾引他吗。从那串断断续续的词汇里提炼出讯号，老实说没人会面对这幅懵懂又情色的家伙不会起些歪念头，他看着太可怜了，脆弱又干净，简单的像个幼嫩的小兽那般的生命，能接触到他细嫩的皮肉、漂亮光泽的毛发，那些丝绸一般的质感生长在一个那样脆弱的生命上，他纤细的手腕一折即脆，轻易便能被人制在手心把握生死。没人在乎一个傻子的存活，只要你想，无论是谁都能做他世界的王，单方面使用、操控、玩弄，这太危险了。</p><p>吴世勋长长叹口气，把那股子无名火统统压熄，唇瓣再度贴上去，极尽轻柔的吻他的傻子的嘴角，唇瓣，眼睛定定的望着傻子。</p><p>“艺兴，这不是咬你，是一个吻。”柔软的唇肉贴一起厮磨，压出浅浅的肉坑来。他的嘴唇微凉，贴过来时傻子下意识要躲，可他声音好温柔，细密的舔弄和之前的男人大相径庭，虽然似乎在做一样的事情，可他却没感到疼和抗拒了，那两片嘴唇不厌其烦的反复在他眉眼脸颊落吻，像是对待一样稀世珍宝。</p><p>那感觉有点像什么......带着点微弱的电流，又像落在手背上的一只鸟，总之很奇异，一路的每个毛孔好像都张开来，颅内发出共鸣，有点......也有点像这个男人喂他吃那个黑色方块时的滋味充斥了每个细胞，是夏娃初尝第一颗苹果的震撼，他几乎忘记了恐惧。</p><p>吴世勋总是会给他最好的，食物是的，好像这些可怕的事情也是那样，他大约是菩萨吧，傻子小时候还不傻，他听大人们讲过，菩萨能看的到每一个人，一定是看他快要死掉了，就来拉他一把，普度众生。</p><p>若是吴世勋知道小傻子的比喻，一定会把白眼翻到天上去，不过眼下他还不知道傻子糊里糊涂的想法，仔仔细细一颗扣子一颗扣子解开那件小红褂子，里头每寸皮肤都白的晃眼，常年不见天日，像块灵玉似的，捏一把都会冒出块红印子。</p><p>毫无杂质的一块灵玉，怎么舍得掐他打他，摔出裂纹呢。</p><p>这么想着，吴世勋又忍不住想到女人们聊天里描述的场面，没人去瞧那小破屋里发生了什么，虽然人人心知肚明，却又窥不到一分半毫。他们有的在洗碗刷锅，有的在收拢晾干的衣服，有的在全家齐聚其乐融融的吃晚饭，有的是三三两两的男人聚成一团喝酒，那时傻子还并不是独自远远住在无人的地儿，尖利刺耳的尖叫声就那样一声一声穿透墙壁与空气传来，那声音可真令人心颤，平日细软好听的声线拉扯绷紧，时而扯破了难听的古怪声响，那里面注满了痛苦、绝望，求救的信息赤露露的摊开来，不由令每个做着自己事的人愣住动作沉默下来，可谁也没去。</p><p>没有人打头去瞧瞧情况，大家就像彼此约定好了一般默契十足，不过片刻便继续手里的工作，顺便把好奇发问的孩子们搂进怀里，安慰道，“那是个疯子而已，乖，去睡觉。”</p><p>指尖捏住胸前的两颗红果，傻子就像被捏住了尾巴一般全身一颤，呜咽一声不安的抓住在身上作怪的大手。那那双手很温柔，将那颗红果挤按进软肉里再拉扯起来，如此几番傻子便已软了身子，说实在的，若是数年前的男人这般对他，也许傻子根本没了咬他的力气。眼下他只觉得身上软绵绵的，雪白的皮肤被他揉到的地方都泛了一片粉红。</p><p>“这是爱抚，感受到了吗，它不痛、很温柔，只有你同样享受才可以继续。”</p><p>吴世勋没在那停留太久，大手向下滑，他的小傻子太瘦了，裤子松松垮垮的卡在胯上，胯骨突出的骨头圆润又坚硬，轻轻松松扯下了傻子的防线，谁也想不到傻子会如此乖巧姿态的由着他人玩弄，吴世勋是特别的。</p><p>“你还愿意继续尝尝吗？艺兴，这是第二块巧克力。”</p><p>他答应了张艺兴，会回来再次给他带巧克力的。傻子想起吴世勋上次离开的承诺，自那天起，他开始每天坐在从前吴世勋坐的那处门槛上等着男人给他带来令他朝思暮想的东西，他相信吴世勋一定会来的，吴世勋是好人。</p><p>菜园子里的菜叶到底被傻子养死了，后山上可以偷到红薯和玉米的人家加装了篱笆，傻子没东西吃了。他只好舍得吃吴世勋带来的零食——那毕竟只是零食，太快了，吃的太快了，他终于还是断粮了。</p><p>去找他，去找他。他是我的活菩萨。两天未进食的傻子恍恍惚惚，混沌的脑袋里艰难的努力疯狂运作，求生欲令他闪现出那个人说过的话“不好意思——你知道回学校的路吗？”</p><p>对，学校。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>陆.</p><p>整个身体都袒露在男人眼前，张艺兴才终于如大梦初醒，反射性弹开躲掉了抚上膝尖的手，躲野兽一般连连后退，缩成一团混沌而神经质的胡乱呢喃，“不...不要.....不能看......不能碰......他说..不能碰.....”</p><p>“谁说的？”吴世勋追向前吻他的额头眼尾，把被子拉上去为他的傻子盖严，“你别怕，我不强迫你，但你要告诉我，谁说的不能碰？”</p><p>傻子木讷的抬起眼，眨也不眨的望着吴世勋的脸，轻轻吐出两个字来，“我....爹”</p><p>吴世勋有些按捺不住情绪了。他长长吸了口气，有些可怕的念头钻进脑海里，脊背后由尾椎蹿上一股凉意，天呐那千万别是真的，拜托了。</p><p>“他也这样过对你，是吗？”</p><p>“没、没有...”</p><p>心下的不安重新落回肚子，为自己的肮脏念头自觉可笑，张艺兴的声线细细软软的，一字一字清晰的传进吴世勋耳朵里。</p><p>“他说....我是怪物.....不、能看....”</p><p>“...看了、会怕......不、不要走......”</p><p>咚——心脏漏了一拍，吴世勋猛然抬起头望了眼傻子惊恐的模样，一把掀开被子，双手握住两条细细的大腿用力分开来了——前面是男人的性器，粉嫩嫩的，未经使用过的模样，秀气且健康漂亮，后面......吴世勋轻轻将那根半软的小东西拨到一边，要命——前端与后穴当中原本应该完整平展的位置，开了一朵冒了水光的肉花。</p><p>难怪母亲生下他就跑了，对他没有一丝留恋——难怪父亲讨厌他，对亲生儿子非打即骂——难怪他身上总有些说不清楚的情欲味道，像朵完全熟透娇艳的花——难怪他抗拒性事到奋力一搏玉石俱焚的地步。</p><p>他的小傻子是个双性人，注定格格不入，注定为人所不欢迎，注定在这样的乡村里无法有一个待他好的伴侣，即使他生的清秀极了。</p><p>心脏被一只手拧巴握紧，他不由觉得略有些呼吸不畅，低头大口喘了几声，傻子便像个幼兽一般猛然整个人栽进他怀里了，“求求你.....别走、求、”</p><p>傻子哇的一声哭起来。他哭的太伤心了，泪珠子连串的掉，一面傻乎乎的把男人的手往胸上放，肉乎乎的嘴唇用仅知的讨好方式去咬男人的嘴唇，他只有吴世勋了，他只有他。他...他答应的巧克力还没给，怎么能就这么抛弃他，就像他短短的二十余年里被抛弃的数次那样，再也不回来，留他一个人在这破屋里子人见人骂。</p><p>吴世勋没有抚摸他了，也没回应他的撕咬——傻子哭的抽抽搭搭的，他感觉身上的病痛更严重了，全身像掉进了冰窟窿，他还真掉过，那是七年前了，骨头里都沁满寒意的滋味他简单的脑袋里如今还记得，现在，他觉得就是那种滋味，他再次掉进去了。</p><p>“妈的。”</p><p>吴世勋第一次在傻子面前骂出脏话来，他还那样低着头，拧着眉咬着牙，仿佛很抗拒的样子。张艺兴不禁瑟缩了些，不敢再去抱眼前的人了，他两条细瘦的腿还那样毫不自知的张着，当中的两套性器官那样袒露出来，原本有了些起来的意味的前端畏惧的萎下去了，再往后些——那片属于女人的完整性器官依旧水淋淋的，阴唇上沾染了满是淫液，花苞一般闭合着，被盯的紧张的蠕动了下。</p><p>“张艺兴。”吴世勋扑上去，整个人罩在泪汪汪的傻子身上，凶巴巴的模样好像那些对他不好的坏人，张艺兴吓坏了，嘴唇都哆嗦起来，紧紧闭着眼睛，明明之前想着死就好了，可眼下的情况，他又怕极了。</p><p>“张艺兴，如果没有遇到我，你可怎么办啊。”</p><p>“没被男人捉进地窖里当泄欲的性畜，每天光着屁股只知道被操，真不知道该不该夸你运气好。”吴世勋咬紧牙一字一句骂道，他真想不到一个漂亮的、无依无靠甚至具有女性器官的傻子是怎么在这破村子里活下来的，若是之前的那两个畜生没那么废物，若是不小心让任何人发现这个秘密流传开来，他真不敢想等待这个小傻子的是什么，他大概根本不会有见到他的机会——是张艺兴的顽强如野草般求生欲救了自己。</p><p>而且敏感的不像样。吴世勋心下补了句，再度把那两条细腿掰的很开，在那腿间的肉花来回打量，缝中溢出的甜腻的汁水染得那片都水淋淋的，他不禁伸出食指在两片肉唇间挑拨了下，花瓣便自觉啵的声弹开了。</p><p>“唔......”傻子吓了一跳，像条搁浅的鱼那样朝后面仰高了头，全身过电般一抖，下意识要合拢双腿，被对方便眼疾手快的按住腿根，一只手一把捏住阴茎揉搓起来。</p><p>傻子从没碰过这地方，哪里受得了这种刺激，那只手不断抚慰的他头顶酥麻空白一片，拇指在马眼轻刺，粘连出黏腻的腺液，衣服上的手心死死扯住吴世勋的衣褶，开线的地方发出破裂的声响的同时，傻子呜咽一声，浊液射了他一手。</p><p>吴世勋将那些浊液凑在小傻子面前，让他一面大口的喘息一面仔细瞧瞧自己初次吐出的精水，另一只手却趁机凑到身下，指腹贴到沾满黏液的花瓣上挤揉起来。</p><p>“明天跟我走，不在这呆了。”吴世勋轻轻的说，将手指插进那张傻乎乎的小嘴里搅了搅，两根手指夹住软滑的小舌头玩弄，下面那儿更是糟糕，不过随便揉了几把，那朵花苞便自觉悄然绽开了，花心里更是含了一汪汁液，将那片染得亮晶晶的，小口略微有了些张开的意味，打开一丝小缝，汁液连成丝挂在上面，浅色的花核像颗幼嫩的果子，吴世勋朝那里轻刺了几下，大股花汁便已顺着会阴滑下来，那一片都泥泞的狼狈不堪。</p><p>“不...要.....”小傻子上下两张嘴巴都在被手指玩弄，原本便断连不成句子的声线更是呜咽不清，听到要他离开令他安心的地方只是本能的拒绝，可身体、头脑，统统都不是自己可控的了，那双手抚摸到那里，哪里就滚烫起来，热的要冒烟。</p><p>那个地方在他懵懂无知的时候，就被父亲再三强调过不许让人瞧见、不许别人碰，否则他就会变成怪物，大家都会讨厌他伤害他的。傻子虽不懂原因，可他那时也只有父亲，认真地乖巧点头，记住了每一个字。</p><p>“还怕吗？”吴世勋俯下身和那张小嘴接吻，唇舌间挑弄吸吮的啧啧作响，吻的小家伙软的像没了骨头似的，嘴巴里吱吱呜呜的，只好乖乖的小幅度摇了摇头。</p><p>“喜欢吗？”吴世勋追问着，底下那片花早已湿的不成样子，指缝都浸满了汁液，可又怕胆怯的小雏鸟初次会痛，耐着性子轻柔得往花穴探进一根手指让他适应。</p><p>“啊——”那地方从来没有东西进入过，纵然只是一根细细的手指，奇异的滋味还是令穴内软肉立即贪婪的含住的当中的入侵物，未知的滋味虽有几分不安，可手指随之而来浅浅的抽弄几下，快感便如泄洪般涌出淹没头顶，深处想要被填满贯穿的本能感受引发连串瘙痒难耐，泪珠子可怜巴巴的掉个不停，可小脑袋却又诚实的点下来，“唔嗯..喜、欢.....”</p><p>小傻子完全动情了，被快感与渴求折磨的湿漉漉的，腰肢难耐的摆起来，哭唧唧的又讨起操来，“插....要你插....”</p><p>直白的浑话被这么诚实单纯的吐出来，吴世勋当即觉得气血上涌，恨不能立刻将鸡巴捅进去操烂这朵水灵灵的肉花，“刚刚明明说会插死你的，现在又不怕了？”</p><p>“不怕....只要你.....可以....”</p><p>要了命了。这哪里是个怪物，这明明是个傻不拉唧却只会勾引人的妖精。</p><p>再忍不住身下欲火，粗大的家伙放出来，硕大的龟头在那片汁液里来回顶凑几下，趁着滑腻的汁水险些滑入穴口，张开小指大小的小洞，一合一翕的勾引大家伙进来，那里都被挤出汁水声来，淫乱旖旎的要命。</p><p>“对你这么好，一口一个“你”呀“你”的，笨蛋，叫世勋哥哥。”</p><p>“要...要....你插我....快...”</p><p>“叫世勋哥哥，哥哥不但给你吃巧克力，还这就喂你吃肉肠。”</p><p>“呜...世.....勋、哥哥.....”</p><p>粗大的性器一寸一寸挤了进去，那穴口窄小的瞧着脆弱极了，让挤进去的性器显得狰狞不堪，饶是天生适宜被进入的器官也略有些撕裂的痛楚，小片血丝由缝隙中挤出几缕红迹，傻子看到了，哇的一声大哭起来，委屈和恐惧混杂交融，吴世勋还是骗他的，会死的，他会死的，“不、要了....！我要、要被插死....嗝啦.....！”</p><p>这傻子。吴世勋有些无奈，这颗傻不拉几的小脑袋真是一会变个想法，阴晴不定的像个小孩子，看到那小片膜破裂的颜色就以为要死掉了，一会当真操起来，岂不是以为上了天堂。</p><p>雏穴里面湿滑泥泞，每寸肉壁都紧紧包裹阴茎，他不由有点耐不住性子了，一手揉捏着傻子白腻的胸肉，一手卡着他窄窄的腰际，胯下向前一顶连根破入，喘着粗气猛烈的干起小傻子的穴。</p><p>那根东西太长了，子宫口轻易便能被顶到，肚子里满涨酸楚的电流连番涌过，好像内脏都要被戳破了似的，强烈的舒爽滋味夹杂着要被插坏掉的恐惧，小傻子上气不接下气的打哭嗝，咿咿呀呀满是“要被插死了”“会坏的太深了”那样毫不自知的淫荡话，饱满的小屁股被胯骨与毛发撞刺的粉红一片，当中的汁水都被击打溅起，屁股小腹都染湿了。</p><p>“摸摸这儿，艺兴的穴儿好能吃，顶到肚皮了。”吴世勋引着他白嫩嫩的小手放到小腹，小傻子本就瘦的很，腰肢侧面瞧更是窄窄的，粗长的阴茎整根没入，薄薄的肚皮都被戳出个小包，小傻子随着他的引导往手心里的鼓包那片瞧，嘴巴一瘪，眼泪汪汪的抽抽搭搭着，“...呜......要...戳破肚皮了.....我......我要死掉...了，我要、被插坏啦....”</p><p>实在——太可爱了。</p><p>吴世勋都不舍得逗他了，把人抱起来坐进怀里，软乎乎的小傻子便顺势埋进他怀里，脑袋栽在肩窝，这个姿势好像进入的更深了，傻子一面被他一下一下往上顶，整个人一抖一抖的挨操。前端得不到抚慰的阴茎直挺挺的戳着吴世勋的小腹，腺液惹得那片满是水光，搭配着河水泛滥的小脸好不可怜，“不会坏的，哥哥轻一点，能每天都喂艺兴吃肉肠。”</p><p>嘴上虽这么说，动作却一点没有轻一点，小傻子的穴夹得紧紧地，穴肉一波一波的蠕动着，当中鸡巴上的青筋脉络都能清晰的感受到，被顶干的不断榨出汁液，阴唇都被激烈的动作挤进去又带出来，淫水都打的黏黏糊糊，粘连在两人之间淫靡的要命。</p><p>小傻子软乎乎的求饶，次次被撞的整个人悬空些又落下来，重力使然整个人都被贯了穿，长时间被顶弄的一小点又酥又麻的，舒服的整个人都轻飘飘的，脑袋不受控制了，发觉那根东西并不会当真插坏他，倒是插得他整个人酥麻入骨，舒爽的直想翻白眼，呻吟声又软又细，都快飞到破木板屋顶上去，穴眼骤然紧紧绞住肉楔，全身打摆子似的痉挛了会，咿咿呀呀的又哭出来细细的喊出声“要尿了”，一股热液泄洪般涌出来，吴世勋只觉整根玩意都像泡进了热水里，舒爽的头皮都发麻，闷哼一声感受热液包裹的滋味，什么要尿了，这小家伙居然潮喷了，往前一抹，两人小腹一片都是精液，小傻子又射了。</p><p>高潮后的小傻子还没缓神，身上的男人便如打桩似的骤的再度猛烈操干起穴儿来，那花穴早被操的湿的不像样子，肉唇花核悉数充了血，红透的一片一按便挤出汁水，穴眼儿更是被捣的软烂，一顶便能顶到极深的地方，淫水含不住的淅淅沥沥往下滴，床褥都湿了大片，“今天没有给艺兴带牛奶，那就先给下面这张小嘴吃吧。”</p><p>再度大肆抽插百十来回，小傻子被他干的早已叫不出声儿，猫儿似的呜呜咽咽的，只觉一股强劲的液体注入深处，水柱不断冲刷到敏感的肉壁上，子宫都被冲刷的一缩一缩，里头被男人的精物灌的酸涨满溢。</p><p>“世、勋哥哥....！尿进我肚...肚子里了——”</p><p>真是个傻子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>柒.</p><p>城里人都知道，吴家小少爷带回来个傻子。</p><p>傻子倒是挺漂亮的，回来的那天，干干净净的，不过不知道怎么着，像个病西施似的，缩在吴世勋怀里头，只露出来对漂亮的下垂眼，穿着宽宽大大不合身的衬衫牛仔裤，过长的袖腕裤腿都编了几道，露出来细细瘦瘦的手腕脚腕白净净的，难怪勾引到个有钱城里人。</p><p>那傻子来城里头天就被吴世勋送到城里最好的医院里，高烧实际已经退了，营养不良倒也是其次养着就成，不过听人说，几个专家医生连番会诊，最后也只是摇头，说傻子并非病理原因，如今智力退化一直停留在七、八岁，只能先吃着药调理着，保持心情愉快，别让他想到之前的刺激，没准会好，可好不好的起来还真没准，不能强求。</p><p>人人都说吴世勋不过一时图新鲜，傻子若真一辈子是个傻子，谁愿意养个傻子过一辈子。不过也有人说在医院里瞧见全貌，说吴世勋还挺认真的，听完医生的话，倒是回头瞧了瞧乖乖坐在椅子上等着的傻子，傻子懵然不懂，只是瞧着他要零食，吴世勋便起身从兜里掏出了块巧克力塞给他，投了个温温柔柔的笑脸儿。</p><p>“谁家能有个童真一辈子的老婆，我有，这不是我赚了？”</p><p>那人说话添油加醋的，一会说当时下午的阳光都照在吴世勋背上，这番话说的真切动人，门外有凑热闹的小姑娘都要湿了眼眶，一会说傻子模样真漂亮，像个小天使似的，瓷白瓷白的脸蛋上干干净净的眼神瞧的外头的人都晃神连叹可惜可怜，接过吴世勋手里的巧克力，兔子似的两只手接着往嘴巴咬，小脸都被塞得鼓鼓的，一面吃，一面还要抬起小脑袋讨食，“还要吃...肉肠....”</p><p>听到这儿，吴世勋便轻轻笑起来，捏了捏他鼓鼓囊囊的小脸，点头应道，“好，现在就回去吃。”</p><p>不过这番说法没人信，人们还是愿意信吴世勋没多久就倦了小傻子，早被丢的远远的了，吴世勋？还过他的没趣儿又蹉跎的富二代日子。</p><p>不过话儿是人说的，生活还是自己的，反正吴世勋对如今的日子挺满意，他们要说，就让他说去吧。</p><p> </p><p>-完.-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>